False accusations: Asylum
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: She didn't belong here, she was sick of those monsters taunting her and when she saw her chance for escape, she took it. Very dark
1. Prologue

**You really think I would leave you with Ziva in a mental house? Mwahaha. Here is the last fic of the False Accusations trilogy. This one will probably be shorter than the others, but it will still make a story. **

**Title: False accusations: Asylum **

**Summary: She didn't belong here, she was sick of those monsters taunting her and when she saw her chance for escape, she took it. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: drugs, violence, bad words **

Please leave a review

Darkness, it was all around her, oozing into corners, crawling up the walls, slithering along the floors and bathing her body in a dark shadow. Time passed more slowly here, days still ran into nights, nights into mornings, but it seemed like forever when the sun went down and left her room shrouded in darkness.

When the sun came up, her days were spent either restrained to her bed or being poked and prodded with various implements her arm was bruised from needles and her wrists were rubbed raw from battling against the restraints.

She stared vacantly at the ceiling and listened to the distant voices in the hall, the soft footsteps that went past her door and the sound of her own breathing. She watched as the soft sunlight gradually lit her room, the crisp white of the walls seeming to blind her as it got brighter.

"Time to get up, rise and shine."

A nurse with red hair entered her room, her short curls bouncing as she wheeled a tray in front of her.  
Ziva turned her head towards the woman as she undid the restraints and then stared at the white plastic cup in the nurse's hand.

Ziva looked down blankly at the brightly coloured pills that sat in the bottom of the plastic cup and slowly took them from the nurse tipping her head back to swallow the pills, grimacing as the aftertaste hit her.

She was led down a narrow hallway, the ugly black grating that covered the window cutting her off from the outside world. The halls were just as you would see in the movies; stark white with no more colour then the room she slept in.

The nurse was taking her to a well know room, a room where she would talk to the man that was her physiatrist, as he called himself. She just thought of him as the bastard that caused her to be poked and prodded by more needles than a ball of knitting yarn.

As she entered the room she was greeted by the sight of a table and two chairs. A small barred window was located high on the end wall. The nurse gently grabbed her elbow to push her down into one of the chairs and then she left, leaving a tall security guard at the door.

It wasn't long until her doctor walked through the door, carrying in his hand a briefcase and some files. Shutting the door and smiling his cheesy smile, Dr Jefferson took the seat opposite, placing his briefcase by his feet and the files on the table in front of him.

"Good morning, Ziva, and how are you today?" he asked, Ziva sighed and glanced round the room.

"I heard about that little episode that had you in restraints last night. Do you want to talk about what happened?" the doctor tried again, and again the Israeli ignored him.  
The doctor sighed.

"Ziva, if you don't talk to me. I can't help you…" The doctor was pleased to get a reaction from his patient , even if it was a violent one.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Ziva slammed her fists down onto the table. "All you do is drug me and restrain me. That's not helping me!"

"We're trying to find out what's wrong with you, Ziva," the doctor said all too calmly.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I am not crazy!" Ziva's head fell into her clasped hands, her breathing was erratic from anger, and her body was shaking from muffled sobs. When she looked up, her vision was blurred.

The doctor's face was now nothing but a pale featureless mask, gaping holes taking place of the eyes, nose and mouth. Ziva shot up from her seat, the chair falling to the floor with a loud metallic clang.

The doctor watched with fear and fascination as his patient backed herself into the corner, her eyes staring at him fearfully.

"Ziva?" he called softly to her, rising from his own seat.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed and then started for the door. Before her hand reached the door handle, the security guard tackled her to the floor, struggling against her as he tried to hold her down.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. "Get off,. leave me alone!"

The door burst open and the young red headed nurse rushed in, carrying with her a syringe.

"Hold her down." The doctor ordered the security guard, even as the nurse grabbed Ziva's arm gently but firmly. She placed the needle in the crook of Ziva's arm and pressed down on the plunger.

Ziva stopped struggling almost immediately and her eyes, slowly closed.

---  
**So what do you guys think, I have already written the second chapter and have a nice idea of how this fic is going to play out, hope you enjoyed it. Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, sorry for the delay, but i had a bot of trouble getting this chapter on paper. anyway, it is here now so tell me what you think. i hope you enjoy it. tell me what you think. **

**-Please leave a review-**

_**Chapter 2**_

NCIS headquarters

Gibbs pushed through the crowds of people that had gathered round the crime scene, ducking under the crime tape, he sighed as he approached the body. DiNozzo took pictures whist McGee sketched, and Agent Darling took witness statements.

Gibbs sighed again as he spotted his newest agent, Kylie Bronson, She was a pretty girl with blond hair and piecing green eyes, she obeyed all the rules, could handle her self in a fight and was always on time to work. But she was no Ziva.

Looking back to the crime scene he bent down, taking a closer look at the body. The victim was a white Caucasian male about 6'2, he wore a pair of ribbed jeans and a red chequered shirt.

They had got the call early this morning, a few joggers had come across the petty officer lying face-down in a puddle if his own blood. His throat had been slit from ear to ear, by what looked like a large knife.

"Agent Gibbs?" came a voice from beside him, and he turned to see Kylie standing next to him.

"What?" he asked, turning towards his new agent.

"The women that found the body said that they saw a man in a hood that was acting suspiciously. They said that he was a tall male, maybe 6'4."

Gibbs nodded in approval.

"That's good, go help McGee and Tony." Gibbs said, not looking up at Kylie.

"Yes Sir…" she said with a forced smile, before she turned on her heel and made her way over to Tony.

"Need any help Tony?" The senior agent shook his head but motioned towards McGee.  
Kylie shook her head sadly and wandered over to McGee. "Need any help Tim?"  
McGee looked up and smiled softly. "I'm actually done here," he said. Seeing her eyes avert to the floor he cleared his throat. "But you can help me pack the van up, Ducky needs to take the body back to Autopsy. "

"Sure."

By the time they made it back headquarters, the sun had hidden itself behind a dark cloud and the rain was flooding the now empty streets of DC.

Tony wrestled his jacket from his shoulders and slung it over the back of his chair. moments before McGee did the same after absently , booting his computer up. Tony fell into his chair and watched carefully as his new partner, Agent Kylie Bronson, sat at Ziva's desk.  
He tore his gaze away from the woman, turning it to his computer screen instead.

xxx

Ziva woke to the sounds of birds singing, light was streaming through the high window above her. Her head ached even more when she found herself restrained yet again to her bed, her wrists rubbed raw from the leather bindings.

She sighed, lifting her head to glance at the crook of her arm, the skin there was a mixture of blue, red, green and a tinge of black, speckled with tiny microscopic dots from long offending needles.

She heard footsteps approach her, felt wrinkled hands gently grasping her wrists, and she turned her head as an old smiling face came into her vision.

"Good morning dear." The welcomed voice greeted her ears, sweet and caring.  
Ziva found herself smiling as the old woman undid her restraints, rising into a sitting position she rubbed her arms, her room slightly chilly from the window that had been left open the night before.

"Good Morning, Rosetta," Ziva greeted as she took the cap of pills that the elderly nurse was holding out for her, reluctantly she swallowed them, then passed the empty cap to the nurse.

Sighing, Ziva rubbed her temples.

"What have I got planned for today then?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"How does breakfast in the cafeteria then a nice walk in the garden sound?" the old woman smiled sweetly, her brightly painted lips standing out against the pale shade of her skin.

"It sounds lovely," Ziva smiled.

---

Breakfast went as it always did, Ziva got her food, sat alone at the table closest to the window to eat, put her plate away afterwards and took her medication. The only thing that made her day slightly better was the old woman that always accompanied her on her walks through the garden.

Ever since she had been here, she had found a kindness in Rosetta that she could not find in any of the other doctors or nurses. Ziva sighed as she came to a stop, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. Sitting the bench that rested just below the larch tree she made her self comfy as Rosetta sat beside her.

Ziva watched the sky, listening to the birds singing in the branches above her and before she knew it, Rosetta was tugging at sleeve, as she rose stiffly from the seat.

"Time to go, my dear, you have another session with Doctor Jefferson," she smiled and helped Ziva to her feet.  
The Israeli sighed and then they started towards the building.

-------

Agent Kylie Bronson sighed as the doors of the elevator opened, revealing Abigail Sciuto's lab, Stepping through the doors Kylie made her way to the Goth scientist, who at the moment was gulping down a Caf-Pow.

"Ah, Abby?" she called out to the Goth over the loud music, the young scientist turned round and glared as Bronson handed her a bag of evidence.

"Gibbs said that I should give this to you, we have a new case."

Abby sighed as she took the evidence bag from the agent and without a word turned to get to work, Kylie sighed at the small pain in her chest and turned around, making her way quietly to the elevator.

------------

well tell me what you think, cant wait to see all your reviews. next chapter will be up soon x


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update, but i had trouble writing this, Ziva may seem a little out of character in this chapter, but hey, how would you feel if you were locked away in a mental hospital and treated the way she has been treated????? anywho, i am gonna let you get to the fic. please leave a review. **

**Please leave a review**

* * *

**C**hapter 3

Gibbs poured himself another glass of bourbon as he listened to the radio that played quietly in the background. Taking a long sip he placed the glass on the work bench and picked up some sandpaper.

Sanding with the grain he could help but sigh.

It had been six months since they had left Ziva in that hospital. They had visited her every Saturday, but after a few weeks, she still seemed oblivious to their presence. He heard a door slam upstairs, then footsteps above him. He smiled faintly and emptied a jar of nails onto the table. He poured half a glass of bourbon into the empty jar. The door on the stairs opened and Gibbs turned to see Abby standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Abby." "Gibbs," came her small voice as she made her way down stairs. Gibbs passed her the glass with a small smile.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." She sipped the golden liquid and made a face. There was a moments silence before she spoke again.

"Do you think she's safe Gibbs? Do you think their treating her right?" Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't know Abby. They're looking after her. and we can't do anything else for her." The young Goth sighed and sniffed.

"Can we go see her tomorrow? I don't want to wait till Saturday…please?" Gibbs smiled and nodded his head bringing Abby into a tight, fatherly hug.

The light that shone through the window of her room was dim, it left dark shadows in the corners and made strange patterns crawl across the floors and up the walls. When she arrived in the cafeteria, she sat alone.

She didn't realized her breakfast was stone cold by the time she started to eat it. Her attention was focused on the garden outside.

Suddenly her head started to hurt, a strange screeching meeting her ears. She shook her head into her hands, closing her eyes against the pain and gritting her teeth, suppressing a scream. Rough hands grabbed her forearms, but she broke free of them before they could do anything.

She looked up and spotted someone darting towards her, stepping to the side she delivered a hard blow to the back of their head. Arms wrapped tightly around her chest and lifted her from the floor, whist a strange figure appeared in front of her, holding what seemed to be a sharp, thin blade. Forcing her head back, the arms instantly released her. She suddenly felt a pain in her back, as if she was being electrocuted and she fell to the floor. Her body was still tingling from the shock she had just received. She turned onto her back, staring up at the man that stared down at her. Her vision blurred round the edges and finally all she saw was darkness.

Abby smiled widely as she made her way through the doors of the hospital, rushing up to the front desk and grinning at the man that sat behind it. The man looked up, his blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Ziva David, please?" she asked and the young man smiled and turned to his computer. Gibbs walked up behind Abby, putting a hand on the small of her back even as the man behind the desk frowned and Abby's smile disappeared.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked, causing the young man to look up.

"You friend has been put in isolation, I am afraid you can not see her until she's cleared."

"I want to see her." Gibbs man shook his head.

"I am afraid that's not possible sir, she-" He was interrupted by a tug at his collar, as he was pulled nose to nose with an angry marine.

"I wasn't asking."

They were led down a corridor passing many doors that held many people, Abby's heart sank for each and everyone. Their cries for help, their incoherent mumbling and their vacant stares being the only think she could see or hear through the heavy doors to their room. They came to a sudden halt, the last door at the end of the corridor. With a second hesitation, the man pulled back the peep hole, allowing Gibbs and Abby to look through.

"Oh my god…." There, in the corner of the room was a shaking Ziva.

Their friend was rocking slightly as she mumbled to herself. Her face was hidden from them, but from the way her voice broke every so often as she spoke, they could tell she was crying.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Abby screamed. The man seemed taken aback by her sudden anger.

"She brought this on her self. She had a mental breakdown. Injured five of our doctors and nearly killed three patients here. She's a danger to the hospital and to her self. We had to contain her. " Gibbs stared at his young agent with sad eyes.

"Let me in there."

"Sir?"

"Let me in!"The young man sighed and then took the card from around his neck, slotting it just below the door handle. There was a beep, a thud then the sound of the door opening.

It was only now that Gibbs managed to get a good look at Ziva, and his heart sank. Her legs were pulled as close to her body as possible, her arms were wrapped round her knees and her head was buried between her legs and her chest.

"Ziva?" he said softly, his voice alone made her flinch.

"Ziver. I'm not here to hurt you. Look at me,." he repeated. When Ziva shook her head and continued to rock back and forth. He bent down to her level.

"Look at me Ziver…" He reached out and grabbed her chin softly, lifting her head to look at him, her eyes were red from crying and her face was pale. "No, go away….get away from me." Ziva said with a feeble attempt to crawl away.

"Ziva , I am not gonna hurt you. It's me Gibbs…Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" She frowned, moving her mouth as if trying to mimic what he'd just said.

"Gib…Gibb…Gibbs…Gibbs."

"Yeah, it's me Ziva. You're safe I won't let them hurt you."

"S... sa… Save me?"

"I can't Ziver, this place is best for you. They can help you. "

"But-"

"No Ziva!" Gibbs shouted, his tone rough and hard. A frightened whimper escaped past his agent's lips and Gibbs instantly regretted raising his voice.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He reached for her, but Ziva batted his hand away and pushed herself further against the wall, burying her head once again against her sighed and started for the door, bowing his head as it closed behind him.

"Gibbs?" Abby looked up at him like a small child who had lost her favourite teddy bear.

"Let's go home."

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Sorry for the shortness of the scenes and the chapter its self guys, but this was reli just a filler chapter. i wil get to the good bits on the next chapter, there will be quite a lot of action so don't miss out...please leave a review.... **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i am not going to leave some excuse about how busy i have been so i couldnt update, i am jusy gonna tell you that i will not be updaating as often as i have in the past due to some unforseen problems that have arised in my life. i hope you enjoy this chapter. i have enjoyed writing it**

**pleas**e** leave a review they make me happy**.

Chapter 4

Three days had passed and Gibbs could not shake the images of his broken agent sitting in the corner, tremors passing though her tiny frame as she cowered away from him.

Shaking his head he continued to stare at his computer, glancing at the suspect in their latest case.

When they had got back to headquarters, Abby had retreated back into her lab and locked the door, the muffled sound of rock music coming from behind the door.

Tony and McGee stood in front of the screen, explaining the latest lead they had on their case, and even though their lips were moving, Gibbs couldn't hear a word. Sighing he pushed his empty coffee cup off the side of his desk and watched as it fell onto of the many screwed up bits of paper that lay in his bin. Pinching the bridge of his nose he rose from his seat storming past his two male agents and taking the stairs two at a time.

Tony and McGee watched him go with a look of confusion on their face. They both shrugged and turned back to the screen.

It was dark. There was no sound, and the only feeling was the slight tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She felt trapped, her arms wrapped tightly around her and bound there by a tight straight jacket.

Beads of sweat left wet trails on her face along with the salty tears that fell to the floor in tiny droplets.

Hearing the echo of footsteps behind the locked door of her room she looked up, hope flowing through her as they came closer, but they disappeared as quickly as they came.

What seemed like hours passed and more footsteps approached her door. The sound of voices greeted her ears and she looked up, watching as the door slowly opened, revealing two men dressed in white, Doctor Jefferson walking in behind them.

Ziva pushed herself further into the corner.

"No need to be afraid, Ziva. We are just coming to take you back to your room." The doctor smiled and pulled out a syringe. "Here, this will help you relax."

Ziva's breathing quickened as she glanced at the thin needle nearing her arm and tried to crawl away. The two men in white grabbed her gently and held her arm out.

"No… no please, just leave me alone!" Ziva begged as fat tears sprung from her eyes. She felt the pinch as the needle pieced her skin and her vision began to blur.

When she woke, she was restrained to the bed and her eyes were focused on the ceiling. She felt like she was moving, the lights on the ceiling appearing and disappearing again.

Clearing the fog from her mind she tried to get off the bed, only to be pushed down again by a nurse. It was then Doctor Jefferson came in to her vision, walking up to the bed in a fast paced stride.

"Calm down, Ziva. You're ok."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You are being transported to another more secure facility, Ziva, where you can get the help you need."

Ziva pulled against the restraints fighting to break free.

"No."

"It's for your own good, Ziva," the doctor said.

Ziva only pulled harder.

"NO!" She heard the distinct sound of metal clanging against metal, the leather of the restraints stretching and rubbing against her wrists.

"Calm down, Ziva. "

All of a sudden her hand was free; the men in the white coats were fighting against her to keep her down and out of the corner of her eye she could see Doctor Jefferson pull out another syringe. Pushing one of the men that held her to the floor she managed to free herself from the restraints.

Rolling off the bed she landed hard on the floor, before rolling away from the man that tried to hold her down again. Within less then a few minuets, both assistants were on the floor unconscious.

Doctor Jefferson stood against the wall, the syringe still in his hand.

"Ziva… we're just trying to help you. You're not in danger, we were-"

"Shut up!" Ziva screamed, glancing round nervously.

"Turn around slowly, ma'am" came a voice from behind her.

Ziva turned her head and saw the security guard coming up behind her. She swallowed hard as he approached, his gun drawn, and she put all her strength behind the punch she delivered to the man's temple. Grabbing his gun from the floor, she began to walk backwards.

"Don't follow me," she said to Jefferson.

Making her way quietly through the dark corridors she managed to avoid the doctors, nurses and security guards that patrolled the hospital.

Pushing the door open she stopped dead as she saw the shadow of a security guard coming towards her. Sucking in a breath she pushed through the door to her right, hiding behind it as she watched the light from the flashlights bound past the glass window of the door.

Peeking her head outside the door she watched as they rounded the corner and then took the white doctors coat from the back of the door and hurried towards the waiting room.

A mass of people and doctors filled the room. Men and woman, white and black, small people fat people and even children. Taking a deep breath she took a few steps into the waiting room, walking quickly past a nurse as she made her way towards the door.

"We've got a runner, escaped patient 316. She is armed and dangerous."

Ziva's breathing quickened as she heard the voice over the security man's radio.

Hiding her face behind her hair she hurried towards the exit, only to hear a shout from behind her.

"Hey you, stop!"

Suddenly she took off running as fast as she could, her bare feet hitting the concrete floor soundlessly as she headed for the large barbed-wire fence. At least four men were chasing her when she looked over her shoulder, gaining on her fast. Taking a leap she clung to the fence, not caring that her hands were being ripped to shreds as she clambered over the top, the coiled barbed wire cutting into her flesh like butter.

Picking herself up off the floor she started running again, heading for the woods that would be a good place to hide from the people that were looking for her. Expertly dodging low branches and leaping over fallen logs, she didn't stop running until her feet were bruised and her lungs could not stand it anymore.

Ducking behind a tree, she fell to her knees, looking back the way she had just come. Only darkness greeted her, the rustle of leaves and the occasion sound of an animal in the distance. Sighing in relief, she pushed her back against the tree and huddled herself into a ball, trying to keep the chill of the cold DC night air off her chest.

Ziva David closed her eyes, and for the first time in years she cried.

**Sorry for the second update guys, i realized i had spelt a few things wrong and not put some things in to finish the sentances, i kinda rushed the update lastnight, but here is the finished version, hope you like it. hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 4

**heya guys, i am so sorry for the delay. i have been so busy with college,,,but now i am finished college and i go back for another two years on Sept. anyway, here is the next chapter of this fic and you will also bee seeing a new fic from me, so keep a look out. :)**

**Kindly leave a review x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

When Ziva woke, it was to the pleasant sound of birds singing, and the rustle of the leaves above her, making her glance up in to the bright sunlight that shone through gaps in the trees.  
Getting to her feet, she brushed the mud from her clothes, listening to the sounds of the forest and the distinct sound of traffic. Frowning, she ran towards the sound, the roar of traffic seeming to get louder with every step she took.

She came to a stop in front of a large dry bush, turning her head to listen. She heard a car go by, the tires screeching to a halt, a door slamming, and then something that sounded like boots on gravel.

Breaking through the bits of dried tree her bare feet landed on hard dirty ground, stones digging into the soles of her feet.  
It only took her a moment to find that the man that had stopped his car was taking a pee on the side of the road. When she had jumped from the bushes, she had scared the man so much that he had zipped up quickly.

"Erm, who are you?" he asked with a southern twang in his accent. Ziva turned to him, smiling at his expression.

"Can you take me to the city. Please, I need to get out of here." The man frowned and scratched at his head, ran his large hand over his face and then stopped to scratch his moustache.

"Sure lady," the man said, raising his hands up in the air as he retreated back to his car.

It didn't take long to drive in to town, once there her bare feet pattered softly on the dirty pavements as she passed men, woman and children. She passed Teenagers making their way to school, bags over their shoulders and the occasional skateboard tucked under their arms. She passed men with their briefcases, woman in grey skirts and old woman with a checked trolleys trailing behind her

The thing that made her uncomfortable, was the feeling that she was being watched by all of them. Looking down at her attire, she noticed the blue patients' dress showing through the dirty oversized doctor's coat that hung from her shoulders. No doubt they also noticed her bare dirty feet and her messy hair and tired face. Sighing she watched as a man no older than fifty approached her, wearing a flashy expensive suite and carrying a black briefcase in his hand. Keeping her head down, Ziva knocked into him as she passed and muttered a sorry as she continued down the street and around the corner.

When she was sure the man had carried on his way, she pulled out the wallet she had picked from his pocket Looking inside, her eyes widened to see at least 100 dollars resting neatly inside the second pocket.

An hour later she was dressed in light blue jeans, a black top and a black hooded coat. The hood covered most of her face as she made her way down the busy streets of DC, happy that no looks were being cast her way.

Passing a shop window she stopped to dead as she saw her face appear on the TV screen, a young female news reporter sat behind a large brown desk, her lips moving but no sound came up, and it didn't take a genius to know what she was talking about.

Ziva stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the unflattering picture that was on the screen. She felt eyes on her again, the old man woman that had stopped beside her eyeing her suspiciously, Ziva could see a hint of fear in her eyes. Swallowing hard she span quickly on her heel and turned the corner.

xxxxxx

"What do you mean she escaped!" shouted Gibbs, glaring at a young doctor who stared back at him with wide eyes.  
The young doctor swallowed hard before speaking.

"She was restrained, sir. What ever is in her blood is making her go insane, she doesn't know what she is doing, When she hallucinates she thinks we are trying to hurt her so she tried to escape. She panics like any man or woman would, it's basic human instinct." he explained.

"I don't want a damned science lesson!" Snapped Gibbs, making the doctor jump. "You said you would protect her…. How does a patient escape from here anyway. How did she get out of her room?"

The doctor hesitated before speaking. "She was being transferred…" he said, Gibbs' expression could not have been angrier.  
Rushing forward he grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"Since when?"

"She was a danger to the other patients, sir!" he started, trying to pry the angry marine's hands from his shirt. "She was a danger to this hospital;, we had to transfer her for our safety and hers!"

"Gibbs," came a soft voice from behind him he turned his head, seeing Tony and McGee, watching both him and the doctor.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"I think you should see this."

His agent led him to where Ziva had been kept, his mouth opening when he saw the black and white pictures covering the walls. Pictures of blurred and disfigured faces, pictures of strange beasts and strange humanlike figures hunched over, like their spine had been bent.

Gibbs was speechless.

"Wow, if this is what she kept seeing no wonder she went crazy…" Kylie Bronson said beside him, Gibbs turned threateningly to his newest agent.

"She wasn't crazy, Agent Bronson. She was just confused."

"What ever you say, sir, but you've got to admit, seeing things like this looming over you all of a sudden…sticking you with needles, holding you down…" She gestured to the drawings hat covered the wall. "It would drive anyone to insanity."

Gibbs looked around him again, having to agree with the younger agent.

"We have to find her."

xxxxx

Ziva watched the two men from afar, her face covered by the hood of her jacket and her body hidden by shadow. The two police officers that currently waited at a traffic light were unnerving her.

She waited for the two officers to leave before blending into the bustling crowds of the DC markets. She passed many stalls as she weaved in and out of people that didn't seem to acknowledge her at all, one woman nearly knocked her to the floor in the rush to get a new pair of shoes that some other women was eyeing. She tried to stay calm, though her head was pounding and her stomach was screaming at her to feed it.

Sighing, she got closer to a stall that smelt like bread and meat. Stopping for a quick look, she made sure the man behind the stall wasn't looking, then quickly grabbed a roll and turned to walk away. A hand wrapping round her elbow and tugging her back made her panic. Looking around, she spotted an older man, no older than 50, looking down on her with a disapproving gaze.

"You wanna tell what you're doing stealing from my store little lady?"  
Ziva was speechless, trying to get away but trying not to attract too much attention.

"I,…I…" she stuttered. Suddenly a kind voice from behind her spoke.

"Um, excuse me miss, I think you may have dropped this."

She turned, seeing a good looking man standing behind her, holding out a dollar. The elder man looked at her, then to the younger man, sighing and taking the dollar out of his hand.

"You alright, hun?" He said, with a smile that made Ziva weak at the knees.

She nodded her head.

"So, why is exactly is a pretty girl like you stealing breakfast from a poor old man?" he said, Ziva only now noticed the southern twang.

"I am hungry." Ziva said, and the man chuckled slightly, his eyes lighting up.

"Well if you're that hungry darling, then why don't I buy you lunch, cause that small roll isn't gonna fill ya up now is it? "

Ziva was at a loss for words.

"I can't…but thank you. "

"Sure ya can darling, no strings attached, I promise. All I want is to get you something decent to eat, you look like you could use a good meal"

Ziva opened her mouth to argue further, but the growling of her stomach made her stop. She thought for a moment, and then looked up at the kind face of the stranger.

"Where did you have in mind?"

* * *

So there we are guys, the next chapter to this story. :) i was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but thanks to all those who did review.

.THANKS TO.

CSIGurlie07

Jen-NCIS-Lover


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. please leave a review.**

* * *

Please leave a review

Chapter 6

Gibbs watched his agents from the cat walk, his hands gripping the railing in front of him so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Any news?" a voice said from behind him, he turned to see Jenny standing a few feet away from him, having just walked out from her office.

"No…we put out a B.O.L.O but, no hits yet."

"We will find her, Jethro."

"You know Ziva, Jen. If she doesn't want to be found… she won't be found." Gibbs sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumped and his eyes dark and tired.  
Jenny sighed in frustration.

"You're forgetting one thing, Jethro!" her tone was now hard and professional.

"Oh, and what's that Jen?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, her tone and expression softening.

"She trusts you. Gibbs, she practically worships the ground you walk on. She sees you as her protective father figure. If we don't go to her, she will definitely come to you. Just give her time."

As Jenny walked away, leaving Gibbs to consider her words, someone calling his name brought his attention back to his agents. DiNozzo stood beside him, an old man standing beside his agent.

"This man said he saw Ziva, not too far from here. She was wearing a doctor's coat and her patient clothes. He says she took off and headed towards the markets."

Gibbs nodded his head as he looked at the older man, then man stared back at him.

"She also seemed confused… scared even." The man said.

Gibbs' face softened at the thought of Ziva being confused and scared, all alone with no one for company but her horrific hallucinations.

"Gear up." Gibbs said to the team as he made his way down the stairs and to the elevator. His three agents, followed closely behind.

Xxxx

It was getting cold, and as Ziva followed the man that had saved her from the old man at the shop, she started to worry. He had led her through the crowds of people at the market, his hand gripping hers tightly as he pulled her behind him.

They had passed at least four bars and café's and the man did not show any signs of stopping. Her stomach screamed at her to eat something, and the smell of food around her made it rumble.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Manny," he said shortly.

"I thought you said we were going to get something to eat?" she asked finally.

"We are" he said, not looking back. But there was something different about him. Instead of his voice being friendly and happy, it was hard and uncaring. His hand gripped hers even more tightly as he pulled her into a small ally way.

"Where are we going?" she asked, pulling away from him. His hand tightened even as she felt a drop of rain land on her nose.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Now, darling, no need to be like that. We're almost there." He said, then with a throaty laugh, threw her to the floor.

She grunted as she hit the hard ground, the feeling of both her trouser leg and several layers of skin being scraped away by the asphalt making her hiss in pain. She looked over her shoulder; back at the man she thought was trying to help her.

She only now noticed the several other men that had circled round her, each with identical hungry smirks.

In an instant they were upon her, pounding her frail body with fists, steel toed boots and whatever they could find around them. Ziva wrapped her hands round her head to fend off the oncoming blows. She could feel her heart beating faster; feel the familiar sensation of dizziness as the thud of fists and feet connected with her body.

Suddenly, she caught hold of the fist of a man and easily snapped his wrist, before delivering a powerful kick to his chest that made him fly back into the wall. Sweeping one leg into another man, she delivered a well placed punch to his jugular. As the fatter one charged at her, she easily snapped his neck.

All that was left was Manny. Ziva picked up the bat that had been dropped in the fight, and as if in a trance. She slowly made her way towards Manny, who at that moment was nursing a broken nose probably caused by the flailing arms of one of his friends.

"You crazy bitch!" he screamed.

Ziva raised the bat above her head, and, unfazed by his begging, she brought it down hard on his head, hearing the familiar crack of his skull beneath the metal.

-  
When Gibbs arrived at the markets, it was with a sigh of defeat as he took in the masses of people that bustled round the small square. Even though the sky threatened rain more and more people seemed to arrive every second.

"DiNozzo, with me. McGee you're with Bronson. I want you to find someone who can point us in the direction of Ziva. Anyone, I don't care who, just find them! "

The four NCIS agents set off their separate ways, Gibbs and Tony going left and the two probies going right.

McGee showed Ziva's photo to any one that passed him, asking politely if they had seen her and he always got the same answer. He sighed and his shoulders slumped, as he saw that the market was finally starting to empty.

"So, I take it this Ziva is real special to you all?" Agent Bronson asked finally, joining McGee on the bench he now sat at.

"Yeah, she was really something. She tough and caring, and was really passionate about her work. She always used to stand up for me against Tony, saved my life a bunch times. She was like a sister to me." He stopped to think. "She is like a sister to me."

Agent Bronson listened to the older agent and nodded her head.

"I have a sister couldn't bear losing her," she said. McGee didn't look up from the photo he held so tightly in his hand. "We will find her, McGee, don't worry."

-  
Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration as yet another person shook their head and shrugged their shoulders at Ziva's picture.

"She could be miles away by now!" he shouted as he kicked over a bin that had been resting near a bread stand. Tony said nothing, he didn't need to. Because he knew that his boss was right. if Ziva didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be.

"Maybe the director is right, Boss. Maybe she'll come to us."

Gibbs shook his head.

"No, DiNozzo, she won't!" he snapped, glaring at his senior agent. "She's scared and confused and she doesn't know what the hell she' s doing…she probably doesn't even know where the hell she is!"

Out of the corner of his eye, DiNozzo saw an old man watching Gibbs."She doesn't know what to believe. Or even what's real and what's not and its all thanks to that Palestinian bastard!  
"Excuse me?" an old voice said from behind them, Gibbs turned his glare on the old man at the bread stand.

"What?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your outburst; I believe you are looking for someone. A young girl, perhaps I can help"

DiNozzo looked hopeful, and pulling out Ziva's photo from his pocket, he showed it to the man.

"Her name is Ziva. She has a bit of an exotic skin-tone. Although she might have been a little paler, maybe thinner, wearing a grey hooded top?"

The old man squinted at the photo, and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I have seen her, few hours ago in fact. She tried stealing a roll from my shop"

"Tried?" Gibbs interrupted.

"I caught her, and then some man came and gave me a dollar then took her away."

Gibbs and Tony exchanged worried glances.

"What man, where?" they both asked.

"He had a southern accent and wore a red checked shirt. Took your lady right down there" he pointed to a junction between the restaurants and bars.

"Thanks," they both said and started towards their car, but nothing prepared them, for what they found next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! it has been ages since i posted i will make up for it. But i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**For Natalia- Yes I did mess up on the chapter where I said Vance instead of Jenny but every time I try and change it my computer messes up. I did leave an authors note on one of the chapter saying this, but thanks for telling me. x**  
**Sorry I have not updated in a long while, I have had a major writers block. For both of my fics. But my muse is back from her long vacation and is ready to start work. **

Please leave a review

Chapter 7

Abby stared open mouthed and wide eyed at the computer screen in front of her, with a Caf-Pow held loosely in one hand. She could hardly contain the single tear that ran down her cheek as she stared at the image of Ziva that stared back at her.

When Gibbs and the team had returned back from the markets, they had brought with them a bloody bat and a further four beaten bodies, one of which was a marine.  
She had found two sets of bloody prints off the bat, one set belonging to one of the victims and the other being the bloody fingerprints of Ziva David.

The ding of the elevator in the corridor brought her attention to the doorway as Gibbs walked thought the door, a tired and weary expression on his face.

"What've you got Abs?" he asked as he took his place beside her, Looking at the screen, Abby could see his face falter.

"One set of prints on the bat were Ziva's," she said sadly, "But none of the blood was hers. The blood matches at least two of our victims, And most of the blood was from a man called Antony Mumford, known as Manny. He was a marine, dishonourably discharged for giving away state secrets and taking a bribe. He spent five years in prison before being released for good behaviour"

"Alright…anything else?"

"Well since Tim and Tony are still at the crime scene, I wanted to see if I could find surveillance for the alley we found our dead guys in, and I found some."

Gibbs looked at Abby then back at the computer screens.

"Play it."

With a touch of a button, the picture of Ziva dissolved into a black and white CCTV image, showing Ziva being dragged into the alley by one of their victims. Suddenly she was thrown to the floor, and three other men appeared.

Gibbs watched with his fists clenched as Ziva was beaten by the four men, laying helplessly on the ground curled into a foetal position trying desperately to get away from the people hurting her. Then suddenly, the tables turned and in a flash at least two of the men were on the floor, bleeding., Ziva ripped through them, cornering them like a wild animal after its prey.  
They watched as Ziva stalked towards the man that had dragged her in to the alley, dragging her feet as if she were in some sort of trance. Abby jumped and Gibbs eyes widened as she beat the man to death with a bat, hitting him again and again until she fell to her knees, letting the bat drop to her side.

She stayed there, on her knees for a minute, before looking up and around at her surroundings, as if she didn't know where she was. She fell backwards and crawled away from the battered body of Manny, the horrified look on her face just visible through the black and white grains of the CCTV camera images. Looking at her hands, Gibbs could see them trembling, she staggered to her feet, backed away from the crime scene. And ran.

The footage stopped there as both Gibbs and Abby stared wide eyed at the now blank computer screen.

"We need to find her."

Xxxxx

She scrubbed at her hands, trying desperately to get the red stains from her skin., She scrubbed her hands until the red was removed from her skin and the crusted blood under her fingernails was no where to be seen. Until her flesh was a clean pink and her nails were clear and spotless.

She watched the water make its way down the drain, taking with it the still wet blood that lingered on her hands just moments before. Sighing, she turned off the tap and looked up, glancing at her reflection in the dirty public toilets mirrors.

Her eyes were puffy and red, dark circles under her eyes making them look sunken and dull. Her lips were chapped and her skin was paler then normal. Her face was thinner too, almost skeletal, faint shadows replacing her once strong cheekbones.

She touched her face with thin fingers, squinting as she stared at her reflection. Sighing as she heard the wail of sirens in the distance. Starting for the door, she ran knowing that she only had one place to go.

xxx

Gibbs sighed as he opened the door to his house, escaping from the downpour that had been falling for almost an hour. The sky was a depressing grey and as Gibbs closed the door to his house, he was left in darkness, the occasional flash of lighting guiding his way towards the light switch in an eerie flash.

He made his way downstairs. Walking into the cold basement he placed his steaming cup down on the table, turning on the light and picking up some sandpaper. Taking a small sip from his coffee he turned his head slightly to the left.

He picked up a jar filled with nuts and bolts, threw them across the table and poured half a finger of bourbon into the empty jar. He held out a hand, waiting for the small frail fingers of his agent curled around the dusty glass.

"How long have you been hiding here, Ziva.? " he asked calmly as he turned to look at the shaking woman on her floor.

"A few hours. I need your help, Gibbs."

"Ziva, you brutally murdered 5 men…one of them being a marine. It's all on the CCTV footage tape…Ziva I don't know if I can help you."

"I couldn't help it, Gibbs. I just couldn't. I knew what I was doing but I was powerless to do anything about it. It was like I had no control over my body. Besides, I was just protecting myself."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and sighed."You beat an unharmed man to death with a bat Ziva. You got him to the floor and he didn't provoke you further, but you preceded to beat him to the ground."

Ziva closed her eyes, a small tear falling down her cheek."Gibbs."

"I wanna help you Ziva. But I see no way out of this…" Gibbs was silent, his jaw clenching tightly. Ziva bowed her head, feeling a sudden pain in her chest.

"Right, sorry to have bothered you." Ziva said emotionlessly. Gibbs sighed.

"Ziva wait-" But she was already gone and Gibbs was left to stare into an empty space. Growling he threw his coffee cup across the room, watching it smash into a thousand little pieces. He looked up at the door leading to his house, fell against the wall and slid to the floor, his head falling into his shaking hands.

He had failed her.

I know what your thinking. Not Very Gibbs like. But you will see why he is acting like this soon :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. sorry for the late update, reli sorry anyway i hope you enjoy the next chapter. i am not reli sure how to continue with this, i did have an idea but then the fic went anoter way and i can use it... so hope you enjoy**

**please leave a review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Morning had arrived with an icy nip in the air. The sun had climbed into its rightful place in the sky as it shone bright beams of light through a cloudy white haze of mist. The dried autumn leaves rustled softly as they blew side to side, brushing against each other as they swayed in the trees, or making a faint scuttling sound as they chased each other across the smooth concrete ground.

The rooftops dripped with rain water, tear shaped drops of water falling from the gutters and into the large puddles on the floor, creating ripples across the water's surface.  
A bird cooed on the roof and ruffled it's feathers as it was answered by a loud squawk of another bird and a sudden flap of wings.

A woman sat alone in an ally. Her back slumped against a graffiti covered wall, black bags filled with rubbish. lay scattered around her and a large green dumpster stood beside her, every inch of it covered in different coloured graffiti writing.  
Her clothes were dirty, covered in grime and dust from the floor and her hair was a mass of messy black curls.

Ziva David opened her eyes as the sun hit her face, the sudden bright light invading her senses and burning her retinas ever so slightly. Getting to her feet she brushed the dust from her clothes as best she could, before looking up in to the sky and shivering slightly.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps, thundering on the ground like frantic hands on a pair of drums as the soldiers appeared through the mist like ghosts, they were clad in black and their eyes glowing a demonic yellow, their steel-toed boots thundering against the hard cold concrete.

Their faces were covered by monstrous masks as their heads twitched side to side in terrifying blurred motions.

Hey eyes widened as they approached her, their masks suddenly morphing from black shapeless covers to disfigured faces, their eyes sunken and black, their noses squashed and their mouths large gaping hole with long needle like teeth.

She screamed as screeching voices suddenly broke through the barriers of her mind, falling to her knees she felt sharp claws ripping at her flesh, she felt her skin being torn away from her body then a sticky white substance running from her nose.

Ziva was suddenly alone, all evidence of any one being there. She reached to her nose, wiping at the sticky substance with the back of her hand. Her fingers came back bloody.  
Suddenly the world was on its side, suddenly getting darker and darker. Then everything went black.

Xxx

The sun shone through the large glass at the end of the bullpen, casting bright rays of light across the carpeted floors, brightening the wood of the desks and lighting every dark corner of the bullpen.

The room was alive with the hum of computers, the drone of voices and the annoying and constant ring of unanswered telephones.

Gibbs stared out of the window, watching as the outside mist played against the window, creating a smoky haze. He could see the faint outline of the world outside, the moving cars, the tall buildings and the people moving down below.

Tony was sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on a clear lined piece of paper as he stared at Ziva's desk, Tim was no where to be seen, the best guess Gibbs had was that he was down with Abby.

A loud ding brought the agents attention towards the elevator, as three men dressed in a similar fashion walked out. They stopped just in front of Gibbs and it was only then that Gibbs noticed who it was.

"Hello Jethro."

Gibbs gritted his teeth, biting the inside of his cheek before replying to the man.

"Fornell."

"Glad to see me old friend?" Fornell said with a smile, Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"What is the FBI doing here?"

"I think you already know Gibbs. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Officer David. She killed three men yesterday. Beat them to death with a baseball bat. She isn't right Jethro. We have to take her back to the asylum…she'll be safer there, it's

where she belongs." Gibbs flinched at his words, his hands tightly clenching into fists. He forced a smile as he leaned back in his chair, seeing Tony looking at him over

Fornell's shoulder.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her,." Gibbs said with a flicker of smile.

Fornell frowned.

"You haven't seen her?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"She hasn't come to see you?. Not once… or are you just trying to protect her?. Everyone knows that she thinks the world of you Gibbs. When she was wanted by the government

and Mossad four years ago she called you. You saved her and Miss Sciuto from that Palestinian prison… you are a hero to her Gibbs. And you're telling me. that she hasn't even tried to contact you.?" Fornell said with suspicion and disbelief

"Yup."

"So you won't mind if we Search your house?."

"Nope," Gibbs answered shortly.

Fornell smiled as he turned to his two companions.

"Go search his house, top to bottom." He then turned back to Gibbs. "We will find her Gibbs, put her where she belongs…in a nut house where you won't be able to find her…"  
Gibbs' jaw twitched., and as Fornell turned to walk away , Gibbs called after him.

"You know Ziva, Fornell. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She's too smart to get captured by the likes of you."

Fornell turned to walk away and Gibbs shouted after him again.

"Just a warning, Fornell, if she finds she's trapped with no way out, she won't hesitate to make a way out."

****

I know the last bit is a bit out of character for Fornell but I don't like him soooo…Yh lol hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it is so late I have been working on a children's book and that has taken up most of my writing time. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review **

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

Chapter 9

As her senses came back to her, she could hear a frantic beeping, the sound of muffled voices and of heavy breathing. Forcing her heavy eyes open she wasn't surprised to see distorted figures above her, their faces flashing from monstrous distortions to human as if blinking seemed to change their features.

She looked around, taking in the monstrous beings that surrounded her, strange implements were grasped in their hands and cutting into her skin. She blinked, once, twice and then felt sleep sneak up on her once again. Her eyes fell closed, everything becoming silent.

The second time she woke up, she felt as if she was moving; the lights above her seemed to move, as if she were looking up at the ceiling, frantic voices were what surrounded with her now and as she looked up, she could see a face clad in a mask that looked a lot like a gas mask. Looking to her left she saw stark white walls, not a blemish or another brush of colour to be seen.

Her eyes fell closed and again sleep took her.

Xxx

Gibbs tapped his pen absently on the table as he stared at his computer, his mind a million miles away. McGee seemed to be talking to him, but the ex Marine didn't to hear any of the words he was saying.

He'd had a funny feeling in his gut all day, and it had only seemed to get worse as the time passed. It was the cold sort of pain you get when you know something is wrong, even if you have no evidence to prove it.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the shrill cry of his phone met his ears, causing his young agent to stop talking and look down at the screaming object. Gibbs sighed and picked it up, putting it close to his ear.

"Gibbs… What…? When…? Is she alright…? I'm on my way….."

Slamming the phone down, Gibbs grabbed his coat and hurried towards the elevator, ignoring the questioning gazes from his two male agents.

When he arrived at the hospital, he didn't waste time as he marched over the reception and demanded to know which room Ziva David was in. The nurse behind the desk looked up at him with a strange gaze, saying nothing before going back to her conversation on the phone.

Gibbs growled as he slammed his index finger down on to the end call button. The nurse looked up at him with an angry glare, and Gibbs matched her with a glare of his own.

"Ziva David…Now"

"Room 67, down the hall to your left."

Gibbs hurried down the stark white hallways.

Coming to a halt in front of Room 67, he took a deep breath before walking in and what he saw shocked him.

Ziva David, Mossad officer and one of his strongest agents, lay in a bed that seemed too big for her and her skin was whiter than the sheets that were wrapped round her thin and frail body.

A slow steady beep sounded from the machine beside her, telling Gibbs the constant beat of her heart. Taking a step towards her bed Gibbs took her weak hand in his own.

"Ziva…if you can hear me, I want you to fight this," His voice was soft as he spoke to her. "I know you can beat this thing, I need you to beat it. The team can' lose you Ziva… If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for us. Tony, McGee, Abby, Me."

Squeezing her hand gently, Gibbs bent down and planted a gentle kiss on his agents cheek, and then turned to walk away.

By the time he arrived back at headquarters, the only people left in the building were either the security guards or the cleaners. He sighed as he made his way to his desk, opening his drawer and pulling out his car keys. Turing off his computer he left the building twenty minutes later, getting in his car and driving home in silence.

When he reached his house, the lights were off and Fornell and his little lapdogs were gone. Walking through his door, he strode to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"You have a very nice house Agent Gibbs…very you," a familiar voice said from the living room, Gibbs strode through and sat down, not even flinching as the light turned on to reveal Eli David.

"You took your time," Gibbs said as he sipped his beer, Eli simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had some things to take care of before I could make my way down."

"More important than your daughter?"

Eli simply smiled and gazed at Gibbs over his glasses.

"We both know how this conversation will go Gibbs…let's start again."

Gibbs sighed and took another sip of his beer.

"I hear my daughter has gotten herself into a little bit of trouble lately…but then again, when is she not in trouble." Eli chuckled.

"A bit of trouble is an understatement director; she is wanted for the violent murder of three men, one of them being a marine."

"And what would you like me to do about it."

"She wasn't in her right mind. The FBI are looking for her, what they haven't figured out yet is that she's unconscious in a hospital bed. "

Gibbs watched as a mixture of fear and worry flickered over the elder mans features, only to be quickly replaced by an expressionless mask.

"I will see what I can do, but I need some assistance from my men at Mossad."

"As long as it help's her… I'm willing to look the other way."

Eli thought for a moment, his forehead creasing in a deep frown. He then looked back up at Gibbs with a determined expression.

"Give me a day."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon **


	10. Chapter 9

**Next chapter up, hope you enjoy i am kinda running out of ideas on how to carry this on...any ideas will be very nice. **

Please leave a review

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Night fell, and through the heavy rain that descended down from the sky and flooded the already wet pavements of downtown DC, a figure watched the hospital from a black van.

Inside the hospital was busy as a young woman dressed in a doctor's coat walked causally down the hall with a clip-board in her hand, avoiding the stares of the FBI agents as she walked past. It had not taken long for the Americans to find out where Ziva was, and as soon as they had that information, they plagued the hospital like hundreds of little rats, scattered about the place like misplaced garbage.

Turning the corner, the young woman brushed her jet black hair from her tanned face and bit her bottom lip, watching as a small FBI agent with a long nose and a stubby chin eyed her up as she passed. She simply smiled at him and continued walking.

She stopped just outside a door, the blinds on each window shut, blocking anyone from seeing inside. Adjusting the small knife she had hidden at her waist she knocked softly and waited for an answer.

The answer soon came in the form of a large burly man of about six foot tall that answered the door, towering over her five foot two frame.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice booming.

"I need to check on Miss David, please," she said sweetly and softly, her tone holding a strange accent.

The man simply glanced at her, his gaze suspicious and calculating

"ID." was all he said. The woman reached into her pocket, taking pleasure in the fact that she made the man in front of her flinch and lower his hand to his gun. She pulled out a white ID card, the name reading, Alexandra Reed. The man squinted at the tiny writing then looked at her, stepping to the side.

"Make it quick."

The man closed the door behind him as Alexandra walked in, making her way to Ziva's bedside. She frowned as she saw Ziva's hands had been handcuffed to the railings alongside the bed.

Walking to the end of the bed, she watched the large man approach her from the corner of her eye and waited until she could almost feel his hot breath on her neck.

"She seems fine, her heart rate is a little elevated and her brain patterns are a little strange, but nothing to be worried about."

"Good, now you can go," said the man then grabbed Alexandra by the elbow.

"Not without her I'm not."

Without warning, the woman turned around and slammed the heel of her hand into the mans neck, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"That was too easy."

Running to Ziva's side she undid the restraints and took the breaks off the wheels. Pushing the bed towards the door with one hand, she reached the other up to her ear and said. "Cut the lights."

As soon as the words left her mouth the lights went out, leaving the hospital in darkness. It was not long before she heard a small voice in her ear.

"You have five minutes to get out of that place. Hurry it up" a voice said in her ear.

"Copy that," Alexandra said and raced towards the entrance of the hospital, avoiding the many patients, nurses, doctors and FBI agents as she went. Exactly seven minutes later, she was cradling her friend in the back of a black van as it sped away.

xxxxx

_4 hours later. Mossad Safe house_

Mossad Officer Alexandra Liat quietly watched her friend as she slept fitfully, her brow creasing every so often or a soft moan of pain escaping her lips as she lay in the double bed covered with red satin sheets. Alexandra cleaned her gun as she sat by the window, half listening to the conversation going on in the other room between Gibbs and Director David. She sighed and looked up from her gun, placing it quietly back on the table in front of her and moving to Ziva's side.

"Hey Zi,…" she said, then suddenly she was at a loss for words.

"You can't die, alright… you're probably the toughest Mossad officer I know, and I know I usually joke about you being soft when you always came for a visit, but you're the main reason I joined Mossad." Sitting down, Alex rested her head against the wall the bed was pushed up against and smiled slightly.

"I remember our first mission together, when we first became friends, you saved my ass against that great bigson of a bitch in Russia… if it wasn't for you he would have put three bullets through my chest." Alex smiled wider. "You were always one for dramatic entrances… you couldn't just walk through the door, you had to smash through the widow guns blazing…" she looked at her friend, her smiling fading. "I miss those days Zi"

Alex scrambled to her feet and stood to attention as the door swung open and the director walked in, Gibbs following closely behind him.

"Leave us," he ordered.

Alexandra nodded and left through the door, closing it behind her.

Eli watched his daughter and made his way towards her bed side, sitting on the edge and brushing some hair from her face.

"You think I do not care for my daughter?" he asked, continuing on as Gibbs said nothing. "I do not blame you; I know I haven't been the best father… I was obsessed with teaching her to be the best of the best; I did not stop to ask her what she wanted." Eli sighed "My father was the same, teaching me to fend for myself, teaching me to reach for the highest goals and not to let anyone get in the way. 'The world is a dangerous place, filled with dangerous people' he used to say to me, 'and the only way you will survive, is if you lean to fight and to kill'. I pushed Ziva to achieve the best… I didn't stop to realise that she already had. "

Eli brushed some more hair from his daughter's face, then frowned upon seeing black lines like veins travailing up the side of her neck, reaching past her cheek bone and thickening around her temple. Putting his hand against her forehead, he looked at Gibbs fearfully. Reaching for her shoulder he pulled her sleeve slightly down his eyes widening at the almost black colouring around the wound left behind by the injection.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, Tim came rushing through the door.

"Get Ducky _now_, tell him to bring his med Kit!"

"Yes, Boss"

Gibbs turned back to Eli and was shocked to see him holding his daughters hand, his eyes closed and his mouth moving slightly in prayer.

He looked back at Ziva and sighed.

Xxxx

Gibbs watched silently as Ducky looked over Ziva, checking her vitals taking her temperature and inspecting the wound on her shoulder. Her whole shoulder was black, tiny red specks like pinpricks scattering a large area around the wound, and the wound its self had grown in size, being at least two times bigger than ducky's thumb. Thick vein-like lines travailing from just below her shoulder and up to her temple, red and inflamed around the edges.

Ducky pressed a soaking towel to Ziva's forehead and got shakily to his knees, staring at Gibbs with a look of sadness.

"Jethro, her heart rate is rapid, she is burning up, her pupils are dilated and her breathing is laboured… and those unattractive lines on the side of her head are the poison making its way through her bloodstream… if she does not get a cure she will die, very soon. "

"How long does she have?"

"I can't say for sure, Jethro, but my best guess would be that she has maybe two days left, at most"

Gibbs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Ducky looked around the room and frowned. "Where has her father gone?"

"He got a call half an hour ago, left for some business. Said he would be back when he can." The room went silent again.

"I need coffee."

"Go, Gibbs, I will stay with Ziva."

Gibbs nodded and then started for the door, closing it softly behind him.

Ducky sat down in a chair and stared across at the sleeping form of his young female friend and sighed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heya guys, here is the next update hope you enjoy. i did not get the the time to read through it after my beta went through it so if there are any mistakes just tell me. anyway hope you enjoy. posted this again cause i added some stuff to it and changed some stuff that did not go with the you enjoy it. i also changed the format a little so it is better to read**

**- Please leave a review -**

* * *

Tony watched as the rain fell from the sky and onto the frosted windows of the safe house: outside was misty and cold, the leaves on the trees frosted white. He sighed as he took a sip from the cup of coffee that cooled beside him.

The safe house they were currently holed up in was far from what he thought it would be; charming mahogany wood cabinets were pressed against the walls and filled with sparkling oddments and glasses, the wallpaper was clean beige with pale vertical stripes, tasteful floral patterned furniture was placed in front of a small television, and a large fireplace sat just to the left of the entrance.

"Something on your mind?"

A soft voice behind him made Tony jump. Looking around he saw Alexandra walking through the door, a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Tony motioned towards the chair beside him and Alexandra sat with a small smile, she took a sip of her tea then looked out of the window.

"You really care for her, don't you?" she asked Tony after a while.

Tony inclined his head in her direction. "She's my partner, of course I care for her."

Alex smiled. "But she is more than just your partner, is she not? You care for her deeply… I can see it in your eyes."

Tony bit his lip before answering.

"She's pretty amazing," he said finally. "There was a time where I thought she was a superhero, that nothing could hurt her or phase her… but after what Salim did to her and Abby…" he paused. "She looks so small in that bed."

Alexandra nodded her head, looking towards the door her friend was behind.

"In Mossad, Ziva gained the nickname 'Immortal', cheesy I know… but most thought she really was. Nothing could faze her, she would take a bullet and to her it would just be a scratch, she could take down five men with her hands tied behind her back, she could kill a 200 pound man with her bare hands… and she made a mean beef stew."

Tony smiled at the last bit.

"I was sent on a mission with her once in Russia, it was our first mission together; she was my inspiration as a recruit. We were sent to track down a man called Bouras Betariski, in the old city of Novgorod. It was just the two of us, and I got captured by our target. He was a mean man, he sold woman into the sex trade, beat them, raped them, ruined them, he was not exactly the cleanest of men either, I don't think his body ever knew the touch of soup." She stopped to take another sip from her tea. "The first time he tried to sell me, I killed his client, broke his neck… so he decided he cold not risk anymore and decided to kill me. That's where Ziva comes in. Always one for dramatic entrances, she crashed through the windows and before Betariski could even think about pulling the trigger Ziva put a bullet in his head."

Alexandra smiled and finished off her tea. "She saved my life that day, and many other times after that… but than again, I was always the one getting captured, I am surprised Mossad did not cancel me."

"Tony?" An elderly voice calling his name made him look to the entrance.

"What is it, Duck?"

"It's Abigail, the FBI are giving her are hard time. Fornell is threatening to take her job if he doesn't talk to a senior member and I cannot find Jethro." Ducky's faced was lined with worry and concern for his young friend.

Tony nodded his head and looked towards Alexandra.

"I've got to go." He looked towards the room where Ziva currently slept. "Look after her."

"I will," Alexandra said with a small smile as Tony ran towards the door.

It was nightfall by the time Gibbs walked through the door of the safe house, carrying with him a carton of six coffees. In his other hand he carried a brown bag of cheap takeaway food, the grease from the burgers making the bottom of the bag appear wet.

Turning the light on to brighten the otherwise dark hallway, he carried on through to the dining room, frowning as he found an empty room. Turning round he was surprised to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Is there a problem Alexandra…?" he asked as he turned to place the food on the table.

Alexandra lowered her gun. "Sorry, can't be too careful… where have you been?" she asked him and holstered her gun.

"Getting food… and looking for your boss."

Alexandra opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the soft crunching of leaves outside. They both turned their heads to look out the window, seeing the Director and two of his bodyguards get out of the car.

"I will leave you two to… talk," Alex said and then slipped out of the room before Gibbs could see where she went.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs yelled as the Director came through the door.

Eli simply looked up with an emotionless expression and walked passed Gibbs without so much as a word.

"Your daughter has been in there, writhing in pain while you just disappear for hours on end without as much as a thought for Ziva."

Eli looked up at his Americanized pronunciation of his daughters name and grunted.

"If you must know, Agent Gibbs, my absence was for one reason and one reason only; for Ziva," he said, putting emphasis on her name.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when a terrified and pain filled scream made his heart skip a beat.

Gibbs and Eli raced towards the room where Ziva slept; and when they opened the door what they saw surprised them. Ziva was fighting off both Alexandra and Tim, managing to throw them both to the floor with inhuman strength. When she turned to face her father and Gibbs, they could see that her eyes were unfocused and blood shot.

"Ziva… it's us. Whatever you're seeing is not real."

She didn't seem to hear the words that fell from Gibbs mouth and surged towards them, her hands clawing for Eli's face. In a second Alex had tackled her to the floor, holding her friend tightly as she began to scream and writhe in pain. She opened her eyes, finally seeing her friend above her.

"Alie?" she whispered, and her friend smiled at the nickname.

"Hey Zi," she responded with her own nickname.

Pain filled tears welled up in Ziva's eyes and she twitched violently. "Just kill me," she said between pain filled gasps.

It took a moment before Alexandra realized that Gibbs was at her side as she looked down at her friend.

"I can't do that Zi," Alexandra said.

"Ziva, Ziva… hang in there." Gibbs turned to the director. "You said you went away to find a way help Ziva, how are you going to do that!"

"My men and I had a little chat with the doctors that helped Salim make the drug in the first place. We have tracked a few of them in America with him, before he died. I can assure you we were very… persuasive in our attempts to get an antidote."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose at the Directors words but he chose to ignore them as he focused on Ziva's writhing form. Eli David then pulled a syringe from its protective casing and Gibbs stared in shock at how long and thick the needle was. Swallowing hard Gibbs locked back at the director.

"You have to inject it into her heart, it's the only way," he said and pressed the syringe into Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs sighed as her looked back at his agent then slammed the needle into her chest. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Ziva's eyes suddenly flew open, pain filling them as a cry of agony escaped past her lips. She started to shake and then she started to seize, her neck shaking violently as she did so. Gibbs and Alex struggled to hold her.

"Help us hold her down!" Gibbs yelled to the director.

Eli got painfully to his knees and held his daughters shoulders down as Gibbs held her legs secure and Alex secured her neck. After what seemed like hours, she stopped, finally falling limp.

Both Gibbs and Eli watched in amazement as her skin started to return to her normal shade of olive tan and the lines of black started to fade. Soon the room was silent, except for the slightly laboured breathing of Eli's unconscious daughter.

"Is that it… is she better now?" McGee asked from the shadows.

"She should be… but I suppose she will need some rest and recuperation."

"Call a bus McGee."

* * *

**How did you like it? Good? bad? you tell me. next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW they help me alot :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heya guys, here is the next update hope you enjoy. this is the end of the fic (sad face) but you will see me again... or at least my writing :P**

**- Please leave a review -**

* * *

Ziva David opened her eyes to the smell of strawberries and anti-septic. Her head was resting comfortably on a soft pillow and her body was wrapped in a warm blanket. Opening her eyes, she frowned as she spotted two pigtails come in to view than smiled as she realised who they belonged to.

"Hello, Abby," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Abby smiled and hugged her friend tightly, jumping back quickly as Ziva groaned.

"I am so sorry, Ziva, did I hurt you…? I'm sorry, here have Bert," she said than handed Ziva the grey hippo.

"Bert…?" Suddenly, a strange noise came from the toy and Ziva remembered whom 'Bert' was. "Oh that Bert."

Abby smiled but was otherwise silent. Ziva closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Do you want anything? I can get you berry madness…" Abby suddenly burst out.

Ziva opened her eyes and smiled. "Could you get me some water?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically Abby bounced out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Ziva closed her eyes again, when a voice startled her.

"She is a strange person."

Ziva turned her head, coming face to face with Alex.

Her friend smiled and took her hand gently in her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Felt better… Felt worse too."

The two friends smiled at each other, silent words exchanged between them both.

"How long have I been out?" Ziva asked, fearing the answer.

"Three days… your team would not leave your side for two of them… then they got a case," Alex explained.

Ziva nodded her head with a slight smile.

"Your father never left your side either… he sat where I sit now and held your hand. He spoke to you and sang to you."

Ziva looked at her friend in surprise.

"I have never seen the director so soft with anyone."

Ziva said nothing but rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes, already feeling sleep creeping up on her.

"Get some rest, Ziva, your father's flight doesn't leave for two days."

Ziva nodded sleepily and then fell into a deep, calming slumber.

Eli David rested his elbow on his thigh, staring at the chessboard in front of him through stylish tinted glasses. Sitting opposite him was a man dressed in a black suit, his own pose mirroring the director's.

Outside the large windows, the faint sound of traffic could be heard. The top floor of the hotel he was staying in being so high up, the sound of the main road sounded miles away.

A small glass of bourbon sat to the left of the chessboard and a cigar rested next to it in an ashtray, sending graceful wisps of smoke into the air.

A knock at the door made the director's opponent start to rise and reach for his gun as the door opened to reveal Agent Fornell.

"Joseph, please," Eli said as he raised a hand to the man opposite. "Agent Fornell is our friend." He motioned the FBI agent through the door and gestured towards the drink cabinet.

"Drink?"

"I'm here on business, Eli."

Eli picked up his cigar and sucked in a breath, carelessly blowing out the smoke.

"And what business might that be, my friend."

"Your daughter."

"Ziva? What do you wish to put my daughter through now?"

"She murdered four men, Director, brutally. I want her put away like the murderer she is."

"I would advise you not to talk about my daughter that way."

Eli took another puff of his cigar.

"Those men, Agent Fornell, were wanted by Mossad for crimes against Israel and Ziva was ordered to take them care of them. It was by my order, Agent Fornell."

"Mossad is not allowed to operate on US soil."

The corners of Eli's mouth twitched. "That is true, but I am certain that you will look the other way, Agent Fornell, because if you do not certain events could happen in the future that can not be stopped…" Eli smiled when Fornell avoided his gaze, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting. "So what do you suppose we do about our little, 'dilemma'?"

Swallowing hard, Fornell straightened his blazer and started for the door, leaving the file on the table. "What 'dilemma' would that be, Director?" He smiled tightly, before leaving the room.

Eli smirked and took a puff of his cigar, relaxing back in his chair he looked down at the chessboard, moving a black piece to a different place on the board. His smile widened.

"Checkmate"

**See i made Eli the good guy in this, i dont hate him that much... well not after watching the new 2 part episode.**


End file.
